The Big Blue Blur
by Reality Rejection Service
Summary: S1 AU. A certain superhero aids Starling City in its time of need. He is not an OC, but as he is a big character in this oneshot, but has yet to appear on the show, I had no other option.


**A/N: I do not own _Arrow_. Or DC Comics as a whole. If I did, you'd better believe _Arrow, Flash,_ _Supergirl_ , _Titans,_ and _Legends of Tomorrow_ are all connected to DC's Cinematic Universe.**

 **This is a sequel to my other _Arrow_ oneshot, _I'll Have To Pass_. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Arrow- The Big Blue Blur**

Starling City was in chaos.

Wealthy businessman/vengeful assassin Malcolm Merlin had enacted an event called the Undertaking, where two earthquake generators would level the Glades, the slums section of Starling City.

The only barriers to this end was Detective Quentin Lance, hacker Felicity Smoak, former Spec Ops soldier John Diggle, and two vigilantes: the Huntress and the Arrow.

The latter two had been dating for months, ever since the Arrow (who by day was wealthy businessman/vengeful assassin Oliver Queen, only months after he had returned from a five-year hiatus on a _lovely_ deserted island) had taught the Huntress (by day Helena Bertinelli, who was Queen Consolidated's new Vice President) how to use her anger at her father (who had murdered Helena's fiancée, who was spying on him for the FBI) to take down criminals.

However, the Glades had just been shaken up, and panic was setting in.

Lance's daughter Laurel was trying to evacuate her law practice alongside her boyfriend Tommy Merlin (Malcom's son, who just recently discovered what his father was trying to do.) They had just gotten out when one of the staff called out, panicking, "Where's Jeff?"

Tommy and Laurel paled. "Was he in the building?" Tommy asked.

When the poor woman nodded, Tommy ran back into the building. As he searched, he could feel the building shift beneath his feet, and the flames. He didn't have much time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a little farm house outside of a map-dot town (they'd fought _hard_ for that dot), a young man sat in front of the TV, watching the events unfold.

"Clark! You in here?" an older voice asked.

"In here, Ma," Clark answered. At twenty-one, Clark Kent was the only son of Jonathan and Martha Kent.

He was _also_ Kal-El, the only son of Jor-El and his wife Lara, of the long-dead planet Krypton. Sent to Earth as an infant, Clark had grown up with some unnatural abilities: massive strength, (enough to lift an eighteen-wheeler one-handed), flight, heat vision, freeze breath, and a photographic memory.

Martha watched the TV. "Clark… those people-"

"I know. I've got to go. I'll be back."

Clark flew up the stairs, coming back down in his full Kryptonian armor. It was light blue in color, the Crest of El emblazoned on the chest and on the back of the flowing red cape.

Pausing just long enough to peck Martha on the cheek, Clark- Kal-El- _Superman_ flew off into the night, reaching speeds of Mach 4.

* * *

Quentin Lance stumbled onto street level in the Glades, and took a moment to survey the scene around him.

Everything was shaking. Fire hydrants burst, spewing water high into the air. Gas mains ruptured, causing a number of buildings to catch on fire.

Just ahead (and on Quentin's left), the veteran cop could see Roy Harper (in his distinct red hoodie) ushering people into the street, and away from buildings. _Perhaps I was wrong about_ _ **that**_ _punk_ , he mused.

Then, the ground stopped shaking, there was a sonic boom, a gust of air, and suddenly, Superman was on his right. "Detective," he greeted cordially.

"Superman," Quentin replied. "I'm glad you're here."

"I just disabled the second earthquake machine. Can you get the people to safety?"

"Sure. But what about-"

Quentin was interrupted as Superman took off again, this time blowing on the engulfed buildings. In seconds, the flames were put out.

"-the flames." Quentin had to admit, he liked Superman. He wasn't a big fan of all the vigilantes coming out of the woodwork recently- a man with a glowing green ring in Coastal, a man dressed as a bat in Gotham (a Bat-Man? _Really_?), and more. However, Superman was the most likeable, as while he did catch the occasional criminal, and (unlike the Hood) always left them incapacitated for the police to catch, Superman was more likely to be seen in the aftermath of natural disasters, helping clean up and rebuild. As a result, Superman had been named an honorary member of the Red Cross.

And boy, did the Glades need the Red Cross about now.

Superman was in the air, clearing rubble, when he heard a voice: "Superman, help!"

Superman dropped like a stone, touching the ground with a slight _tap_.

"What happened, ma'am?"

"My boyfriend went in there to get someone. They've not come out!" The woman was on the verge of hysterics.

"I'll see what I can do," Superman assured, before zipping inside.

* * *

The flames rose higher inside. Tommy was just about to turn back, when he spotted Jeff, one leg pinned under a column.

Tommy hurried over, and managed to reach the trapped man. "Are you alright, Jeff?"

"I'm _fine_ ," Jeff answered, "but I'm stuck!"

Tommy picked up the column at one end, and was able to shift it enough so that Jeff could move his leg out. He did so, but pain shot through his body at every movement. Tommy picked Jeff up, supporting him on one shoulder. As the pair made their way out, the building finally decided to collapse.

Tommy and Jeff both shut their eyes, waiting for the end. They didn't expect to open their eyes again.

Tommy was first, having felt the cool breeze of the outside air. After the initial shock of being alive wore off, he looked upon the man who had saved them. They were some distance from Laurel's office.

Superman grinned good-naturedly. "Good evening."

Tommy could have laughed, but then he remembered something, and frantically searched his pockets. "Where is it? Where is it?"

Jeff asked, "Where's what?"

Superman responded, "Sir," he said, addressing Tommy. "You dropped this." The Man of Steel held a small black velvet box in one hand. His head was tilted, as if he were listening for something. "Here she comes," he whispered. "Go get her." He winked as he flew into the air, looking for another soul to save.

Tommy was thunderstruck, but he had no time to ponder what had just happened, as Laurel, with a medic trailing behind, ran up and gave him a doozy of a kiss.

And proceeded to then slap him across the face.

"What were you thinking?" Laurel asked, tears beginning to fall as the adrenaline wore off. "You could have DIED!"

"I had to do it, Laurel, you know that."

Laurel took a deep breath. "I know. It's just-"

She was stopped by the sight of Tommy on one knee, holding open a small black box. "Laurel, will you-"

Laurel's squeal of "YES!" was heard by the Man of Steel blocks away. He grinned. "Good job." Clark then turned to his right, to witness another sight.

A man in a dark green archer's outfit was on one knee, just like the other man, proposing to a woman in a black and crimson outfit. _Amazing what people do in a crisis such as this; two men proposing to the women they love_.

Clark was interrupted from his musings by his phone ringing. The caller ID simply read "Diana."

Clark chuckled. _And speaking of women men love…._

* * *

About four months later, a double wedding took place at the Queen Mansion. A rather spectacular article was published in the _Daily Planet_ by Clark Kent.


End file.
